Life is Made of Choices
by Fabianne G. Malfoy
Summary: Version in English of the wonderful Brazilian fic "A Vida é Feita de Escolhas". One of the best fic I've ever read. Written by Mickky Thank you very much Mickky for letting me translate this Fic ..
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE IS MADE OF CHOICES**

**Author: ****Michella Mesquita - Micky**

Original Link: www . fanfiction . net /s/ 3246556/ 1 / Avidafeitadeescolhas

Author Link: www . fanfiction . net /u/ 1146695/

**Translator: Fabianne Paixão Xavier**

**Disclaimer:** Some characters, places and citations are J.K. Rowling owned. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

T/N: This is a translation of an excellent (one of my favorites) fanfic called "_A Vida é Feita de Escolhas." _written by Mickky. She is a great fanfic writer who has written over 6 stories about Harry Potter. Some are Harry/Ginny and some are Draco/Hermione.

Life is Made of Choices has ten chapters but the story continues in LIMOC II, III and IV.

**Chapter 1: **

Draco wakes up. _**Shit!**__** I'm late. **_He thinks. _**There goes Transfiguration Class**__**. I'm **__**lucky if I escape from a detention. Just me... the Head Boy.**_

Draco slept badly during the night. He and Hermione had one of those discussions. One more time… McGonagall had rebuked them. She had said that it wasn't acceptable two prefects fighting like that.

Still sleepily, he prepares himself to get up. He looks around and notices that the bedroom is darker than the usual. His bed seemed, somehow… bigger...

"Lumus!" He says blinking his eyes.

As the light flares on, he glares to the sides. Draco realizes this isn't his bedroom in Hogwarts!

_**Am I dreaming?**__**No... I'm wide awake. **_He takes a second look and realizes he recognizes the place._**What am I doing in my parent's bedroom? In their bed?**_

He gets up slowly still trying to get the drift of what's going on. There is no signal of his parents in the bedroom. Draco smells a faint trace of perfume on the pillow...

_**Where are my parents?...What am I doing here? No... I was at Hogwarts.**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He cries out without giving a thought.

In this moment, he hears somebody knock on the door. As he turned his head towards it a little Elf came into his view.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

Draco stares blankly at him.

"Your wife asked me to tell you she went to take a stroll." He said all at once like he was afraid of his lord's reaction

"Pardon?" Draco asks. He is petrified.

"I've told her that you wouldn't like it, Sir, but she said that everything was alright. And there are still three weeks until the baby's birth...

"What?" Draco demanded each time knowing less.

"She asked you to wait her, and said that she would come back in time for breakfast. Like usual" Said the elf leaving an almost paralyzed Draco.

"Ok!"- Draco cries out – "Blaise! Someone must be playing a joke on me! I don't find it funny!"

Nobody answers.

Draco pores around his parents' bedroom again. It seems the same. There is something different though. On the pillow by his side there is a perfume. A good perfume...

Draco opens up the wardrobe doors. In one side there are male clothes. The other side contains females. And absolutely those aren't his mother's clothes...

Draco leaves the bedroom.

_**Undoubtedly I must be going crazy.**___He thought while he strolls in his old bedroom. He scans around and get astonished.

_**What i**__**s going on? Where're my things?**_

The bedroom was totally changed. Now it is painted yellow. And instead of his bed there is a crib...

_**A …Crib?**_

Draco moves closer to touch it. The crib is wrapped with plastic. A sign that it wasn't used yet. He stops and then glares around. He opens up a drawer and see lots of baby's clothing packaged.

He was dizzy, and his head was sore.

_**I'm dreaming. **__**I just must be...**_

In the dinning room the elf prepared the table for breakfast.

"Mrs. Malfoy had arrived already" The elf said more calm than he was before. "She just asked you to wait while she takes a quick bath."

Draco went to his bedroom and noticed the shower noise. He walks towards the bathroom and sees a female shadow.

"Just a minute. I'm coming." She says when realizes that he'd arrived.

_**This voice...**_Draco thinks striding to reach the bed. **I know this voice...**

From the bed, in the opened wardrobe, he sees a box. Draco stands up and paces towards it. The box is filled with photo albums. Pictures of him. Of him and ...

To be continued

T/N2: I would like to thanks Stephanie Lester and Emily Taylor for their support. You guys have my eternal gratitude!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A petrified Draco sees Hermione coming out of the bathroom. She is singing, just wrapped in a bath towel which barely covers the top of her thighs_._

**_I'd never have thought the Know-it-all had legs_**_._ **_But..._**_ **what is she doing here? **_His astonishment increases even more when he notices the huge belly._ **And pregnant!**_

Draco closes his eyes again. Then he realizes he is sweating._ **This is a joke! She must have hexed me! It has to be revenge for the potion I threw on her yesterday.**_

He opens his eyes slowly to see her walking towards him_. **Now she will laugh and say that all of this is just a distasteful joke...**_

Horror-struck he observes while Hermione approaches him and suddenly sits down in his lap and plant a quick kiss in his lips.

"Wow! What a reception!" Hermione says with a light sarcasm.

Draco blinks at her in a state of absolute shock.

"All of this because I went on a walk? You know better than I do that she is just coming in three weeks," she continued.

"She?" Draco manages to murmur.

"What's happening? You are the one who always said that the baby would be a girl... You were so sure of it that you convinced me. Look at yourself now, you're more nervous that I am... It's almost like YOU are the one who's going to give birth," she said and got up. "I'm hungry. Did you wait for me for have breakfast?"

Draco nods.

"I'll be waiting for you at the room downstairs. Don't be long." She kisses his neck and leaves the room.

He watches Hermione left the room. He is getting more puzzled every minute.

He gets up and head to the bathroom. He wets his face and as he closes his eyes he smells her perfume.**_ What's going on? _**He thinks. **_Am I married? To Granger? And we are going to have a baby?_**

When he leaves the bathroom he goes straight to the opened wardrobe and picks up some of the photo albums. There are many. All photographs of the couple smiling in many different places - among those, at school. They seemed happy... and worse … they seemed to be in Love!

Draco breathes deeply in and out, trying to put in order what had happened. **_Let me see if I got it... yesterday I went to bed in my room at Hogwarts... and now I suddenly wake up in my parents' house. Plus, I'm married to Hermione... and we are going to have a baby! It's a dream...that's the only explanation. Worse, it's a nightmare!_**

He paces the room without knowing exactly what to do._ **What now? How am I supposed to tell her I don't have the slightest idea about what's going on?**_

* * *

Draco was downstairs at breakfast, he started to eat without much will and Hermione sensed that something isn't right.

"You're so quiet today... What is going on?" Hermione asks.

Draco simply gets up and goes to the sofa without answer her question. Hermione follows him to the living room and sits down at his side. She holds him and gently kisses his lips.

"It will be soon, won't it? I'm nervous too. Our life will change a lo-." She stopped talking all of a sudden and closed her eyes.

"What was it?" Draco asks, concerned about her.

"Nothing." She answers while breathing deeply. "It was just a kick. She is restless today. So much that I can hardly walk." She said leaning against his chest.

Hermione grabs his hand and places it down on her belly. "But she just needs daddy to caress her to calm down," she declares.

Draco remains with his hand on his _wife's_ belly without knowing what to say. He feels the baby's kick._ **What a weird dream. **_He thinks_. **Everything is so real.**_

"You're going to work today, aren't you?" Hermione asks.

He just looks at her.

"Oh, I know this look... but you've promised me!" she says with her eyes filled with tears.

Draco didn't know what to say exactly.

"No… I'm not." He says after a while and notices that Hermione is wiping her tears.

"Sorry. I am kind of anxious. I don't want to be a boring expectant mother. It's just that…I'm the size of a troll!_" _She says and starts to cry again.

Draco didn't know what to do. Hermione had already begun sobbing so, on the spur of the moment, he passes his hand through her hair. Without thinking about his acts, he kisses her lips and said: "You are beautiful."

**_What the hell I am talking about! I'm singing Hermione praises?! _**He looks at her and had to admit she is indeed, very beautiful. **_It must be because the fact she is expecting a child of mine_**_, _he thinks and then he regretted it. **_What was I thinking? It's a totally irreversible madness_**_…_

Hermione gets up and goes to their bedroom upstairs. Draco follows her.

She grabs a bag and sat in their bed. "I know I've checked everything yesterday. But I'm always afraid of missing something. I think it's better to have everything ready. You never know," She says, inspecting her bag.

Draco watches her looking into a bag filled up with baby's clothes.

"Did you feel anything?" He asks as he sees her holding her belly. **_Just what I needed in this dream…_**

Hermione kisses him. "No," she says. "You're worse than me. It's only kicks."

"Are you sure?" He says and Hermione nods.

"Since you will be at home, I'll do something special for lunch."

"Making effort isn't good for you in your state," he says suddenly. **_What is happening with me? _**He thinks_. **Am I taking this dream to heart?**_

"Don't worry, honey. The elves let me do nothing anyway." She says, heading to the kitchen.

As she reaches the doorframe, she loses her balance and tries to hold herself at the wall. Draco strides to her. Hermione looks at him and bitted her lower lip without been able to speak. There was an agonizing expression on her face.

With difficulty he carries her, laying her carefully on their bed. He looks at her, totally panicked.

"The bag." Hermione says.

Draco gets up and starts looking for it. "The bag? Where is it?"

"Draco! My pregnancy bag has blown up! You need to take me to the hospital if you don't want your daughter to birth here!

To be continued.

* * *

**T/N: I would like to thank Emily T. (Backroads) for her revision and patience. **

**If you like the story, please, review! I'm just the translator but if you want to send a review for the author you can post it and I'll translate it for her. ****What you guys think will happen next? Any theories?**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: Special thanks to Emily T. who revised this chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

.

Draco was terrified. _**This dream thing is going too far. I need to wake up. **_He stops thinking as he hears Hermione's scream.

"Please. Let's go now." Hermione begs.

He takes her in his arms and apparates to the hospital.

.

* * *

.

At Saint Mungus a mediwizard soon leads them up to a room. Draco notices that she's running with sweat.

A few minutes later a female nurse comes in and helps Hermione to dress a more comfortable vesture and head to the door. As she reaches the knob Draco asks her "Are you going to leave her like that?"

The nurse laughs. "Be calm. Babies don't arrive on a sudden. Presently a mediwizard will come to check the course up.

He sits down by her side and Hermione grasps his hand with strength_._

"Is it hurting too much?" The question escapes of his mouth.** Great!** He thinks_. __**What kind of a stupid hippogriff I am! That goes without saying she is feeling throes!**_

Before Hermione could answer a mediwizard comes in and goes check up on the dilatation.

"What are you doing?" He shouts while the mediwizard and Hermione exchange looks.

"Don't attach importance to him. He is more nervous than I am. It does not seem that he is married with a mediwizard. How long does it still take?

"No too much. The birth pangs are still spaced so it won't be now."

"So, do we have to go home?" he asks, knowing less every second.

"Only if you wish to do the delivering alone. It isn't now, but it won't be too long."

"I'll leave you now. You need to prepare yourselves for the great moment. Will you stay?" He asked Draco.

Draco looked from Hermione to the medwizard without know what to say. He sees in Hermione's eyes that she's afraid. _**I can't leave her alone.**_He thinks.

"Yes, I will," he answers. **Definitively you've gone mad, **he says to himself. But he only can think about the pain Hermione is feeling.

The mediwizard leaves and Draco sits down by Hermione's side holding her hand. Each and every birth pangs she clench with strength. _**Tomorrow I'll have bruises**_**. **He thinks.

Draco realizes the birth pangs are stronger by the intensity with she grasps his hand. Her face is sweaty.

The Doctor enters the room followed by a female nurse.

"The time has come," he says and turns to Draco. "Are sure you want to stay?_"_

Draco just holds Hermione's hand.

"Well, let's go to work. On the next you can begin to push."

Draco looks around. His heart was pounding, unregulated. Hermione grasps his hand with a formidable strength. He hears at a distance the doctor ordering her to continue pushing.

The minutes seem endless as he notices Hermione let out a raucous shout. Everything was suddenly noiseless. Then a baby's cry echoed in the air_._

"It's a girl!" says the Medwizard.

"Just like you've said," Hermione stated, beaming.

The doctor put the baby in Hermione's arms. Draco sees she has brown hair and blue eyes. His eyes…He feels his chest choke. It's a feeling that he has never felt before.

"She is beautiful! Just the way you said she would be," Hermione says to Draco and smiles enchanted.

The nurse takes the baby to be dressing. Hermione drops off, exhausted, holding Draco's hand.

He slides his hand through her hair and kisses her lips gently. He had never noticed how beautiful she was… Even when she had finished the delivery.

He rests his head on her chest and falls asleep by her side.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:Thanks to Emily Taylor(Backroads) Beta Reader!**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

.**  
**

Draco wakes up jumpy. **"**Did they bring the baby already?" He asks and then realizes he is in his living quarter at Hogwarts.

Blaise rubberneck at him. "Are you talking sleeping? Have you been drinking fire whisky under cover?"

Draco looks at Blaise without comprehend.** Where's Hermione? And my daughter? **He thinks. A little disappointed, he realizes he has been dreaming. **What a crazy dream...**

As Draco gets on his legs, he notices that his arm is full of livid black bruises. Like if somebody had clenched him with full force.

"Can you get shifted soon? The girls are waiting for us."

"The... girls?" Draco asks, confused.

"Were you hexed yesterday? Oh... I got it. The Mudblood took revenge on the laughing spell you put in her drink. After that, she must have hexed you, at the least."

Draco was harassed with the way Blaise talked about Hermione. **What's going on with me? It was just a dream!**

He stands up and goes to get ready, but a blue-eyed little baby doesn't get out of his mind. And the livid bruises continue as well.

***

AT HOGSMEADE

Draco is with Blaise and two girls at Three Broomsticks. His companion was a tall girl from Ravenclaw, but he was merely paying attention to her.

He sees Hermione entering with Harry and Ron and follows her unintended. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white strap blouse. Draco can't help but look at her legs .

Blaise, taking advancement that the girls whom accompanied them get out of the table, sliped out.

"Hey, Draco! Are you mad? Who see you gazing the Mudblood like this will think you are interested in her._"_

Draco looks at Blaise without knowing what to say. He then notices that Hermione is coming in his direction.

"This is for your joke in Potions!" Hermione says, grabbing her wand and making raise a couple of corns in Draco's forehead. The laughs echo around the bar as she leaves, followed by Harry and Ron.

Draco is furious.**That stupid!**He thinks_. _**And I dreaming about she having a child of my! How could I...**

Draco and Blaise return to the school and head for the hospital wing. He is drinking a potion when a first year student arrives and says that the Head Mistress is waiting for him.

**It was just what I needed, to get a detention.**

*******

IN THE DIRECTRESS OFFICE

Hermione is seated. Professor McGonagall asks him to enter. Unwittingly, Draco runs his hand through his forehead where he still feels two knobs.

"I was informed that you and Miss. Granger had a little incident in Hogsmead. Am I right?

"Incident? That crazy woman hexed me in front of everybody. She must be banished!" he said.

"Crazy? Me? And who was the one that made me drink the laughing potion yesterday? I missed two classes because of that! If you can't stand the gaff do not provoke me. Grow up!" Hermione shouted back at him.

"Stop, both of you. It is unacceptable that the Head Boy and Girl of this school don't get along with each other. Mr. Malfoy the Laughing spell can be dangerous. As you know, Hermione could stay laughing for many days." McGonagall said, looking at Draco who was holding a smile. **"**And you, Miss. Granger. You are one of our most disciplined girls. It is inadmissible you use your knowledge to hex your classmates!"

"If he didn't provoke me-" Hermione started to say but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"I don't want to know! The two of you are forbidden to go to Hogsmead during two months."

"Two months?" Draco asks as he gets up and looks over Hermione and McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, appreciate the fact that it isn't during all the year! You can leave now," she said.

Draco gets out and goes to his room. He notices that Hermione is angry. He is mad, too. Yet, the dream doesn't get out of his mind.

The days pass by and Draco, step by step, convinces himself that it all was just a dream. Although the bruises tarried to go.

**This is odd, **he thinks.

A few days after that, he is in his Charms class with Gryffindor. Hermione was paired with Harry and Ron.

He can't help but looking. Hermione felt something and when she turned her head, she saw him staring at her.

"Did you loose something here, Malfoy? What? Do you want to annoy me?"

Draco just averts his eyes.

They were practicing an Incendiary spell. Draco points his wand and says the spell. Abruptly, Blaise gave him a push and Draco can't keep his balance. His spell glances off Hermione.

She looks at him furiously. Her hair is charred a little.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill me?" Hermione shouts at Draco.

The Slytherins' laughs echo around the room.

"I slipped up. It wasn't on purpose." Draco tries to explain.

"If you are an idiot. Well, I am not. It wasn't on purpose! Sure!" Hermione grabs her wand and goes towards him. Harry tries to hold her but fails. She hits Draco with the same spell.

The Professor asks both of them to leave.

Draco and Hermione were waiting for Professor McGonagall.

**She is furious. **He thinks. **But I swear that this time it wasn't my fault.**

"I can't believe it! You two, again. It doesn't have even fifteen days that we have talked.

"It was an accident. And then this madwoman hexed me."

"An accident! Like the laughing spell. It's incredible how accidents happen with me when we are in the same place."

"Stop it! You two! This situation is going too far. Next week you two will fulfill a detention.

"Together?" Hermione asks.

"Not this time. But, this is your last chance," McGonagall says.

***

They go to their Common Rooms.

Draco enters in the Slytherin's room and Blaise is waiting for him."

"Ok! Why did you do that?" Draco asks.

"I couldn't resist. Did you see her face?" Blaise says, smiling.

"Sure, because of that I've got a detention." Draco complains.

"Bah! Since when do you care about a detention if it is for annoying the Know-it-all?" Blaise enquires.

Draco doesn't say anything and heads to his room. He is oddly tired. It doesn't take too much time till he falls asleep.

To be Continued.

* * *

**N/T: Hi guys**,

**So, and now? Was all of that just a dream? But, if it was a dream why the bruises? I hope you're enjoing it! **

**Well, I'm also translating "_Falling In Love with The Serpent_" written by Angy (Angra Moraes). You can see it in my profile.**

**Reading Suggestions:**

Well, if you are a fan of Draco/Hermione you must read:

1- _Draco Dormiens' series_ ("Draco Sinister" and "Draco Veritas") written by **Cassandra Claire**. (Who now is a Best-seller author; she published the _Mortal Instruments'_ series; _City of Bones, City of Ashes _and_ City of Glass_)

2-_We'll Always Have Paris_ by **Melissa D. Malfoy**. (Simply perfect! It has 17 chapters. Currently I'm finishing its translation into Portuguese, Lya Malfoy translated the first 11 chapters and now I'm finishing her work.)

3-_Parents Too Young_ by **AngelicDevil1(Emma)**

4_- In the Sun_ by **sleepingbeauty18** (Another perfect fic, she build Draco Hermione relationship in an extraordinary way.)

5- _My Parents' Love History_ by **Anacsilva (Ana)**

6-_Hermione Malfoy _by **Superscar** **(Scarlet)**

5- The one's I'm translating, lol.

Well, these are the best Draco / Hermione fanfics in my opinion. Have you ever read theses fic? If you cannot find the stories send me an e-mail and I'll send it for you. I have all of them in my computer.


End file.
